flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyson Frost's wall
Dyson Frost had a wall covered with lines, writing, and photographs. The wall was first seen in the title image of episode 16 of season 1. The wall represents possible alternate/future timelines which Frost saw in his flashforwards. Frost metaphorically refers to it — as well as other similar diagrams, such as one represented by domino chains — as a "Garden of Forking Paths". The wall was located in Building 7 of an abandoned Army depot at 423 Ingres Street, 46 miles northeast of Antelope Valley. After Mark Benford rescued Demetri Noh, sprinklers were activated which washed away the lines and text on the wall. Mark remembers only that written at the very top, the destination of all paths, was "DECEMBER 12th 2016 — THE END". Photographs Photographs of the following people appear on the wall: * Demetri Noh * Janis Hawk * Mark Benford * Marshall Vogel * Sheriff Keegan, crossed over with an X * Simon Campos * Stanford Wedeck Texts The texts below are sorted by color. Within each color, texts are in alphabetical order by the first item in the chain. Items within a chain are separated with long dashes (—) and ordered by their position on the wall, from top-to-bottom, left-to-right. Blue * ADORE * ¤ — CAINE — R.R. — … — KILL MCKINNON * ¤ — CHINA — * ... DEAL — HELLINGER TAKEN — ASSAULT — N. HELPS — … * … — "LIEGE 23" — … — BLUEPRINTS FOR DEVICE — BETA-TEST DEVICE — SEE ADDENDUM JAN 22, … — … * MEET RT LANE TEMPLE UNIVERSITY Green * 13,000 * ANDREWS … — BUILD TOWER — "A HAPPY DAY IN MAY" * … GROVE — OVERLOOKED — * — KING'S GAMBIT — LEVERAGE ON BENFORD — ANTELOPE VALLEY — * — STRANGE THINGS HAPPEN AT THE ONE TWO POINT — Orange * 908 — BOSTON — BENFORD ADVANCE — … * ¤ — D TAKES E4 * CUSTOMER CHOICE — "AGREEMENT IN PRINCIPLE" — HERZOG [sic] — … — … * ED GERMAIN FELLOWSHIP * LAB DESTROYED * MASON ANDREWS — SEATTLE * MATE IN THREE — SCHEVENINGEN DEFENCE * SAWYER COURT — … * SEE NOTHING * THEO — CERN * ¤ — TOKYO … — ONE WAY COMMUNICATION FAILS — PURSUE — ANSIBLE THEORY — "MAESTRO di COLOR" * TRISTAN FAILS — RECOVERY Purple * ALTAR * BENFORD — PLAN B — ¤ * — COUNTDOWN — COMMENCE PYANG ... — … — … CANDIDATES — ELIYAHU HANOVI — TOOD SCHOOL "LELAND" — PORT AU-PRINCE — MIDNIGHT CHIMES * ICU * MACH * QB7++ — RA8+ * REJECT * ¤ — VOGEL DIES — NO DEAL — VOGEL — CHEYENNE Red * AL'S HARDWARE White * ANTELOPE VALLEY — ZOOM CAR — MARCH 15th 2010 DEMETRI DIES — CARNIVAL — L.B.C. — LATHE — QUEEN SACRIFICE — KILL PAT. 9 — JAN. 4th, 2010-SOMALIA — N. CAN'T HELP — KEEP DISTANCE — DEC 15th HONG KONG — PORT OF SAN FRANCISCO — FRACTURE — SHERIFF DIES — OCT. 9 — OCT 6, 2009 - GBO — CAMPOS CALL — ... — PIECES IN PLACE — K. PROVINCE THE CAVE — LEVITICUS 20:3 — ALPHA Q.E.D. — ... — MY PLAN B CAINE — TELEMETRY ACHIEVED VIA PATIENT 6 8.12.00 * DECEMBER 12th 2016 — THE END * HARVARD * HELLINGER — REDESIGN — INCONCLUSIVE — ... TRIALS * LITTLE RIVER — LAB INTACT * PATIENT 17 Yellow * ¤ — APPREHEND — ... — INTERVENE — ARREST — INFO DUMP — D.C. — PRESIDENT CLEMENTE — "MASON ANDREWS" — ¤ * ... — BENFORD LIVES — שוב — ... * CAMPOS KILLED * DEAL — SILENCING * ... — HAVERFORD — TRISTAN'S PLAN — DUBLIN — MCLAIMOOR — THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WIND — DRINKING FROM BOTH ENDS OF THE NILE — SCHOOLING FOR TWO — NOMINATED — ST JOHN'S — TRISTAN BORN — SOFIA — ... * KIOSK — SEATTLE * SECOND SOLARIA PROTOCOL * THEO CALL * YOUNGSTOWN Images File:1x17 Frost's Wall -- Demetri Waits.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall -- Ed Germain.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall -- Erasure.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall -- Long Shot.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall -- Multiple Outcomes.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall -- Three Photos.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall -- Vogel Dies.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall 2016.jpg Unanswered Questions *Is there any significance to the different colors? - white is his 'escape' as he put it, it's the path he is trying to recreate,, i wonder what's above antelope valley.. *What is the connection between the chess moves and the events? *Who is Caine? *Who is Mason Andrews? *Who is Patient 6? *Who is Patient 17? *Who is Theo? *Who is Tristan? *What is the significance of Leviticus 20:3? ("And I will set my face against that man, and will cut him off from among his people; because he has given of his seed to Molech, to defile my sanctuary, and to profane my holy name.") *Why is the Hebrew word שוב shuv (meaning "again" or "more") written? Category:Walls